


Fighting Dirty

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave wants himself a seeker trine, he knows just who he wants as trine leader too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dirty

There he was, Thundercracker growled as silently as possible. The dark blue plating contrasted harshly with the white, lines crisp and clear. And he kept _hovering_ , it was annoying and made Thundercracker feel a powerful sense of claustrophobia.

He was not used to being watched, Starscream took most of the attention... like a lightning conductor. And if the trine leader had a rare few orn of brig time, or medical leave, Skywarp would usually gather attention to himself by pulling some asinine stunt.

Thundercracker was the invisible one, the serious one. Hiding himself and his doubts in plain sight...

Until now.

Soundwave was the worst enemy a mech could get, and it was only made worse by the fact that he did not know how he had garnered the mech's attention. He had doubts, but had never planned to... well, betray anyone. He was not his trine leader.

Starscream was a selfish sort, not really suited to lead a trine but Thundercracker knew he was a superior intellect and flier. He had kept them alive through the war till now...

Arrogant, pompous, liked to play it dangerous.

Completely unlike himself.

Skywarp was no better, horny thrill-seeker. Prankster, and a cheap piece of shareware like no other. At least Starscream kept his panel closed for most, preferring only to be a cheap frag when his life, or a promotion, was on the line.

Yes, he was disgusted by them both. It was seekers like them that had given Vosians such a bad reputation all over Cybertron.

Most seekers had never been out of Vos, and while they liked interfacing they would not spread their legs for just anyone.

You won a seeker, fought him; you did not pay him for an interface.

It did not change that he now all of a sudden had the undivided attention of the tape deck. It made him want to fly away, leave the mess behind...

Maybe Soundwave thought he knew of one of Starscream's schemes? He did not though, the trine leader knew better than to ask him to go against Megatron. He might have his doubts about where the cause was going, but that did not mean he wanted to commit treason.

He walked around a console and glared daggers at the communications specialist. Figuring that it might discourage the interest.

It did not.

* * *

Orn...

Fragging orn... it was just not natural! He did not garner that kind of interest.

Thundercracker walked faster, dentals clenched tightly, a cube of energon clutched to his chest. Normally he would have drunk it in the mess hall but with Soundwave still hovering on the fringe he just could not refuel in public.

If it was the tape deck's plan to drive him insane he was certainly succeeding.

Finally he reached the door to his quarters, leaning against it for a moment before starting to punch in the lock code. He was only missing the last two glyphs when a dark blue finger took over.

He did not even manage to protest before he was pushed into the room by a hand conveniently placed on the main sensitive area between any seeker's wings. It was impossible to fight the moan. Being fondled was a rare thing for him, and it was usually Skywarp which left him about as hot as if it had been Megatron, apart from the usual purely physical reaction.

"What the Pit, sir?" he wanted to use a far less polite word but had not wished to meet a swifter deactivation than he was already about to get. Turning around he was unprepared for the other to grasp his wing tip in one hand and push him with the other. Luckily Soundwave was following along, or his stumbling would have lead to severe pain from his captured wing. It ended soon enough with his back slamming into the wall and the tape beck more or less slamming against his front.

Soundwave was slightly smaller but it did not prevent the dark blue and white mech from colliding their mouths in a rough kiss.

"Mmf!" Thundercracker protested and tried to push away, but he was limited by attempting to save his ration and by the hand tightening on his wing tip.

"Desist!" he froze at the order, aside from a growl. Soundwave's kiss became less... brutal, softer and he slipped his glossa in to slide along Thundercracker's. Eventually he pulled back, the seeker was not sure if it was because he was not responding or if it was because he had other things planned.

"Seeker; resisting?" that stumped him as much as the bared face plates did. He had once seen Soundwave without his mask, a short blurred glimpse. This was... this was all of it gone, visor and mask retracted entirely. And the mech was surprisingly ordinary, handsome but not overly much... sporting a few interesting scars but nothing that warranted wearing such elaborate a mask.

"Yes, sir," he ground out, still now for the sake of his poor wing tip. He was not Starscream, he did not get off on pain or catering to anyone's kink in return for power. He also was not Skywarp, who would let anyone jump him as long as they got him off.

To his surprise the tape deck's dermas curled into a satisfied smile and the grip on his wingtip relented a little.

"Want Thundercracker; not the others," Thundercracker narrowed his optics and barred his dental fangs.

-Get out of my processor!- the mech pressing into him jolted and moaned throatily.

-No, I want you... I want what you won't give anyone else!- and his processor was filled with pleasure and images and sensations.

He saw himself leaning on a wall, fisting his own spike as he masturbated, felt his own pleasure and the pleasure of the mech who had watched. He felt the pleasure of Soundwave as he masturbated, seeing the fantasy constructs that the tape deck had made. Himself under the heavier grounder, captured and moaning as the other's thick spike was driven into him at a relentless pace.

Some of his own fantasies. Nameless, faceless mechs riding his spike, or spiking him... the facelessness being replaced by Soundwave's visage.

-GET OUT OF MY PROCESSOR!- but it was too late, he was hot, his panel open. He could even feel trails of lubricant sliding down the insides of his thighs. His cooling fans were choking on too hot air, stuttering as they tried to dispel it.

-You want me here, I can give you pleasure like no other mech,- Thundercracker whined under the unrelenting onslaught of erotic images and fantasies, resolve buckling only a little slower than his chassis had.

When had he even had a lover last?

-Too long ago, you need this,- a toxic murmur in his mind, temptation given a voice.

Somehow they ended up on his berth, somehow he was on his back with the tape deck above him just like in the fantasy.

Somehow he was being fragged senseless with a spike every bit as thick as Soundwave's mental sharing had promised.

It should have hurt, he was not used to being taken anymore, it would hurt later... in the morning. Now it was just perfect, and he gave in, letting the tape deck use him, chassis and processor... it was not like he could fight it after all.

* * *

"Uh..." he was on his side... Why was he on his side? He hated recharging on his side. But he was, wings hanging over the edge of the berth. And he was holding someone...

Wait...

Optics flashing online he sat up, or tried to, nearly falling out of the berth at the pain lancing from his pelvic and up. Fragging Pit!

-The Pit had little to do with it,- the voice was somehow grumpy even though it was in his processor and not heard out loud.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics at the telepath tape deck even as he gingerly lay down again. He thought the nastiest thoughts he could.

A frail and oddly harmonic sound filled the air, it took him a moment to realize that Soundwave was laughing out loud.

-I knew I chose well, if you behave I'll let you top next time," chose well for what? A sudden panicky suspicion had him grasp for where his trine bond would be, if he had a trine. It should have met emptiness but...

-What did you do!- his terror was real, without a third they might well end up destabilizing each other's sparks.

-You desired a trine, a real trine; we have a little over a vorn to choose someone... How about that little seeker... that Misfire? I am sure he would be a good carrier too, trine leader,- Thundercracker was in the middle of a growl but the address made him stop and suspiciously poke the new bond again.

Oh...

-You are still an aft,- he slung his arm back over the tape deck, growling renewed but changed in tone from angry to merely annoyed.

-Of course, trine leader,- he bit a dark blue shoulder in retaliation for the tease. He was still angry, but... he had been won fair and square, was even trine leader.

And Misfire was really a cute little one...

The blue seeker allowed himself to drift back into recharge contemplating what choices they had.

Happier than he had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the DeviantArt artist & author fourth-goddess


End file.
